symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Hishikawa Usagi
| eye color= | family= Hakaku Scott (Younger brother) | home= Saga Dimension (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Ueda Reina | engvoice= Rebecca Shoichet | nicknames= Usagi-sama | occupation= Idol Student Designer Blogger | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Iris Dynasty Nagareboshi Academy | type= Bright | style= Bizarre pastel | color= (#bea4fe) }} (菱川兎) is a secondary character in the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is an alien from the Saga Dimension who was lost in Earth and ended up spending the rest of her life there. She is also a designer and blogger, having a huge affinity for Earth technology and gadgets. She designs most of the clothes the characters wear. Aside from being those professions, she is also a student at Nagareboshi Academy and everyone is aware of her alien status. She is a third year middle school student in Class A. She has a habit of talking in foreign languages, mostly German, Italian and Russian for comical purposes. Biography Usagi is your friendly alien girl from the Saga Dimension. A girl with a love for fashion , gadgets and all things pastel colored, she designs clothes for her fellow Symphonata idols. Her passion for Earth technology is very huge and is an expert when it comes to social media, digital drawing and fashion terms. She wishes to be an expert in animation as well... Character Description Appearance Usagi is an alien with fair skin, blue eyes and wears a pair of light blue glasses. Her hair is purple tied into two lower braids. She also has a pair of white bunny ears. Personality Usagi is generally friendly, optimistic and chill with her only flaw being that she can be close-minded when it comes to other's opinions. Nevertheless, she respects them. Being a designer she is creative and inspired by many things. Hobbies and Skills Usagi can draw manually and digitally but she prefers to draw digitally as they look more normal than their manual drawings. She designs clothes for her brand and for others too. She is also a blogger and she posts her designs. Series Description History and Background Usagi is part of the Antrhonian race, a half-animal half-human Saganese species in charge of handling the colors of the Saga Dimension. She was enjoying her trip around outer space when her spaceship broke off and landed on Earth (Japan). Not knowing the customs of the people of Earth, she observes them during the first few months of the incident and later, she was able to make new friends. Many people found her weird (because of her bunny ears) but her charming smile made them forget about it. Usagi first entered Symphonata Productions as a designer and later, she became an idol after others saw her potential. The other reason why she decided to become an idol because they lead the fashion society. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology Hsihikawa (菱川): Hishi (菱) means diamond-shaped while kawa (川) means river. This could reference the fact that her favorite suit card symbol is the diamond. Usagi (兎): Usagi means bunny or rabbit, which refers to her affinity for bunnies and the fact she is also a half-bunny. Trivia Category:Symphonata! Category:Members of Iris Dynasty Category:Female Category:Idol Category:May Births Category:Taurus Category:Bright Idols